Steve Hale
is a recurring character in Fuller House. He is portrayed by Scott Weinger. Biography |-|Season 1= Our Very First Show, Again Steve attends D.J.'s going away party she is throwing for Danny, Jesse and Becky. Steve loves food; D.J. gives him all the leftovers from the party. After Comet Jr. Jr. has been in labor all night, Steve brings her to D.J. so she can help deliver the puppies. Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party When Steve picks up Comet Jr. Jr. from Harmon Pet Care he meets D.J.'s attractive new co-worker, Matt. Steve questions Matt about how long he and D.J. will be working together. Out of jealousy Steve wants to set Matt up with a hot woman to help him from thinking about dating D.J. Steve suggests Kimmy, and D.J. thinks it's a good idea. When Matt is leaving the party he opens the front door and Steve is there, wondering how things went with Kimmy. Steve offers to walk Matt to his car to make sure he leaves. War of the Roses While at work, Steve receives a call from D.J. on Becky's phone, asking if he sent her 1000 roses. A Giant Leap Steve and D.J. take Comet Jr. Jr. and Cosmo for a walk together. Steve and D.J. kiss as Stephanie and Kimmy watch from the kitchen window. Steve being at the same baseball game as D.J. and the others, witnesses her and Matt kiss on the 'KISS CAM' and tries to get to D.J. but runs into Lou Seal the mascot and is taken away by security. After the game Steve and Matt both turn up wanting an explanation. Who does D.J. want to date? Both Steve and Matt want to continue dating D.J. When they both go to kiss her on a cheek each, D.J. moves out of the way and they kiss each other on the lips. Save the Dates Steve arrives via the back entrance to the house wearing a wig and his old school wrestling team jacket, to take D.J. out on their first date in over 20 years. Steve and D.J. leave to go on their trip down memory lane ''date, but Steve returns for Kimmy's large sandwich. They go to the Bayview High School gym to re-carve their initials in the bleachers. But are kicked out by security, so they go to their secret beach; which is now a nude beach for senior citizens. Steve and D.J. return home to have a picnic in the backyard with Steve's famous 'Steve Burgers'. Steve and D.J. re-enact the pottery scene from Ghost while making patties for the burgers. Steve starts singing 'Unchained Melody' and gets D.J. to join in. Max interrupts saying Stephanie hasn't feed him yet, so Steve changes the date from the two of them to a family picnic. Steve orders pizza's with extra everything and he eats them in the backyard with D.J., Jackson and Max. Love is in the Air Steve stops by the official opening of Harmon-Fuller Pet Care to wish D.J. good luck with the new clinic. Kimmy calls Steve to be D.J.'s date for her wedding. When he and Matt both turn up early for the weddings, D.J. tells them she will make a decision about who she want's to be with after the ceremony, that's when she tells them she chooses herself. |-|Season 2= Welcome Back Steve and new best friend Matt, arrive with the meat for D.J.'s "End-of-Summer Back-to-school Super Fun Barbecue 2016". Just as D.J. is about to announce that she has chosen the guy she wants to be date, both Steve and Matt announce after a two week camping trip alone they needed girlfriends. So they fixed each other up and now they both have girlfriends. Steve arrives for the barbecue with CJ, who is similar to D.J. Mom Interference Steve, Matt, CJ and Crystal all attend games night at the Tanner House. Fuller Thanksgiving Steve is shocked when he and CJ walk in on D.J. and Matt kissing in the kitchen while preparing Thanksgiving dinner. At dinner Steve makes a toast to the new couple Matt and D.J. and wishes them all the best in their - odds against - relationship. New Kids in the House Steve arrives with Matt with gifts for D.J.'s surprise 39th birthday party. Steve gives D.J. a Pillow Person, just like the one she used to have. Steve gets 3 front row tickets to the New Kids on the Block concert for D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy. Steve credits Matt for getting the tickets, claiming Matt knows the guy who runs the arena. When Matt comes in the girls hug him while screaming with pleasure and then go get ready for the concert. Steve tells Matt the guy that runs the arena is a patient of his who owed him a big favour after Steve cleared up a wicked case of toe fungus. Steve and Matt look after Jackson, Ramona, Max, and Tommy while D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy are at the concert. DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion CJ accompanies Steve to the Tanner House so Steve can give D.J. his 22 year overdue school library book ''Lord of the Flies ''to return when she attends her high school reunion at Bayview High School. After Kimmy texts Steve that D.J. is in desperate need of an escort, Steve turns up at the reunion just in time to save D.J. from Nelson and Viper, who are fighting over her. Steve and D.J. dance together to their song "(Everything I do) I do it for you" and sing along. While dancing D.J, is about to tell Steve that she still has feelings for him when he interrupts and announces that he is going to propose to CJ. Steve lets D.J. know that he stated dating CJ because she reminded him so much of her - caring, funny and beautiful - but Steve loves CJ for who she is. Steve and D.J. promise that no matter what happens they will always stay friends and then they declare their love for each other. Nutcrackers Steve and CJ arrive the day before Christmas eve with CJ's daughter Rose, with an after-hour sick pet situation. Rose's pet bunny rabbit Jack won't eat - Steve has no idea what that's like. Steve gives CJ a diamond bracelet for Christmas. Happy New Year, Baby Steve and CJ bring items for D.J.'s New Years eve party that Steve brought at 90% off, because as CJ notices the items are all last years. Steve asks CJ to return the items so Steve can to talk to D.J. about proposing to CJ. Steve, CJ and Rose arrive after attending the ''Bay Area Podiatrists annual New Year's Gala, for D.J.'s New Years party. As Steve and D.J. rehearse Steve's proposal, CJ overhears and jumps to the conclusion that Steve is still in love with D.J. As CJ is about to leave with Rose, Steve takes her hand and gets down on one knee. Being extremely nervous and not able to get the words out, Steve gives the ring to D.J. and asks her to propose for him. Matt walks in as D.J. is proposing to CJ in front of Stephanie, Fernando, Jackson, Max, Rose, Jimmy, Bobby and Ramona. CJ accepts the proposal. Steve kisses CJ at midnight to ring in the New Year. |-|Season 3= Best Summer Ever Steve appears dressed as a rabbit in Max's dream musical number. Steve and CJ announce they have set a date for their wedding, it will be at the end of the summer in Japan. Break a Leg Kimmy writes Steve a weird text "Enter the dragon if you dare" to come and witness a presentation she has set up with Ramona, so she can become his and CJ's wedding planer. When Steve arrives at the house, the lights go dim and Japanese music plays. Ramona enters wearing a kimono holding a flashlight and points it at Kimmy at the top of the stairs. Steve, Stephanie, D.J. and Ramona watch as Kimmy takes a tumble down the stairs but is completely fine. Kimmy describes how the ceremony will play out and Steve is impressed, but Kimmy is only half way through. Steve, Kimmy, D.J. and Ramona move into the kitchen leaving Stephanie who is in a cast fend for herself. Kimmy and Ramona rip off their kimonos to reveal chef uniforms. It's an all you can eat buffet. Kimmy cooks the food Japanese style and tosses a hot shrimp to Steve who catches it in his mouth. Steve is very impressed with everything Kimmy has to offer and agrees to use Gibbler Style Party Planning to plan the wedding. My Little Hickey Steve has a wedding cake tasting. Kimmy is in a hurry to leave but Steve can't make up his mind about which cake he wants to have at his wedding. Kimmy starts shovelling cake into Steve's mouth one after another: brown cake, white cake, yellow cake. Say Yes to the Dress D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Steve, Matt, Jimmy, CJ and Ramona attend "Gibbler Style Party Planning presents Steve and CJ's pre-wedding schedule meeting followed by karaoke fun". After Stephanie sends out the schedules Steve discovers he has a tux fitting the next day. When D.J. put's Summer Nights on for karaoke Steve recognises the song they've being doing since high school and joins in. Kimmy, Stephanie and Ramona back-up D.J. while Fernando and Jimmy back-up Steve. The next day while at the Bridal Shop, Steve texts D.J. for help on which tie he should buy for his upcoming wedding. D.J. tells Steve that she and Matt spent their entire lunch hour making up a special hand shake because Matt was left uncomfortable after D.J. and Steve's musical number. Steve mentions that CJ was a little weirded out too. D.J. spots a gorgeous wedding dress and Berta pushes D.J. to try it on, so she does. When D.J. has the dress on Berta takes photos of the 'lovely couple', then Steve tells D.J. that she's wearing CJ dress. D.J. wants out of the dress before CJ turns up, but CJ is there. Steve gets D.J. to pretend to be a mannequin while he distracts CJ so D.J. can get out of there. CJ notices the mannequin has moved and has arm hair. CJ lifts up the veil to reveal D.J. CJ can't wear the dress now that Steve has seen it, D.J. apologises and CJ forgives her. Steve drops by at 10pm on his way back from his nightly donut run. D.J. suggests that they have to be less of friends after he gets married out of respect for CJ. Just as Steve steps out of the house to return home he and D.J. each receive a text from Berta. Wedding or Not Here we Come D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Matt and Steve are getting ready to go to Tokyo for five days. On the way to Japan for Steve and CJ's wedding, D.J. has her eye mask and her noise-cancelling headphones on listening to Michael Bublé as Kimmy and Steve swap seats. D.J. confesses she’s upset that she doesn’t think she’ll be able to watch Steve walk down the aisle, that she wishes she had told Steve she was planning to choose him. She believes she is losing her soul mate and it is tearing her up. And if D.J. were to tell Steve it would totally freak him out. Steve sits there stunned as D.J. tries to get some sleep. My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Steve and Matt arrive in Tokyo. D.J. tells everyone to take someones hand and stay close together as they cross Shibuya Crossing. Both Matt and Steve each hold D.J.'s hand but D.J. intends on crossing with kids and tells Steve and Matt to hold each others hands so they do. Steve tells Kimmy what D.J. said to him on the plane. They all get in a cab and go to The New Otani, which is where they will be staying. At the Japanese restaurant. CJ introduces Steve to her mother and her stepfather who is known only as The Dragon. When Steve meets The Dragon, Steve tells him "I paid a lot of money for your step daughter" in Japanese when he thought he was saying "Your stepdaughter is a treasure". When D.J. meets Matt on the roof Matt proposes in which D.J accepts. And Steve watches the moment behind some bushes. Matt wants to tell everyone but D.J. doesn't want to steal the spotlight from Steve and CJ. The next day. At the wedding ceremony after Kimmy hands D.J. the rings she accidentally flicks it into the pond and Toshi swallows it. D.J. and Steve go after Toshi. When Toshi swims over the waterfall D.J. follows him and Steve follows D.J. When D.J. catches Toshi she gives him the Heimlich and Toshi spits out the ring. While in the middle of his wedding vows, Steve calls off his wedding, CJ punches him in the stomach and The Dragon encourages her to finish him off. D.J. calls off her engagement and breaks up with Matt. D.J. and Steve finally have a conversations where everything comes out about their true feelings for one another. Some time later The Dragon did something unknown yet disgusting to Steve. The Dragon will hopefully appear in Season 4. Troller Coaster Eager to talk to D.J., Steve finds D.J. at the Troller Coaster ride at Mighty Mountain, and cuts the line to ride with her. After the ride Steve gets taken away to Security Land. Not long after D.J., Jackson and Max return home, Steve arrives after busted out of Security Land. D.J. and Steve talk about their unresolved feelings and the fact that they both just got out of serious relationships. They don't want to jump into something else so quickly and they need time to deal with what happened in Japan, as not to bring any baggage with what happens next. They think 2 weeks is too soon but 6 weeks is too long. They decide to wait a month before they start dating again. On his way out Steve turns back to kiss D.J. passionately. Soul Sisters Steve gives 12 roses to signify 12 more days until they start dating again. He and Matt renew their friendship. Happily Ever After Steve arrives at midnight to kiss D.J. and mark the 30 days since they decided to wait a month to date. Fullers in a Fog After Steve arrives he announces that there is a fog rolling in which means he and D.J. can't go on their third first date. Joey suggest they have their date at home, he will act as chef while Jesse, Danny and Becky act as their waiters. Steve tells D.J. he has been approached by the LA Lakers to be their new foot specialist, and if he takes the job he will be leaving. Here Comes the Sun After Lonzo Ball arrives at the house to recruit Steve to be his teams new foot specialist for the following 6 months, Steve declines just having got back together with D.J. Steve dressed as Don Johnson attends the 80s-themed costumed 30th Dad-iversary party at the Smash Club along with D.J., Danny, Jesse, Joey, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Fernando, Max, Tommy, Jimmy, Cosmo, Rose, Rocki, Pamela, Vicki and the Rippers. D.J. doesn't want Steve to give up anything so she makes a call to let the team know he will take the job. She tells Steve that she supports him 100%, it's only for six months and he is worth waiting for. |-|Season 4= Oh My Santa D.J. leaves Steve a voice mail, informing him that she'll be watching the Lakers game in hope that a player will roll their ankle so she can see him on television. Steve calls D.J. from right behind her. Steve is supposed to be with the Lakers but he quit his dream job for a bigger dream. They have been waiting for 25 years therefore they owe it to themselves once and for all to be a couple. Kimmy hears that it's snowing so everyone follows her outside. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Steve, Jimmy and Joey play and hug in the snow as it falls. Big Night When Steve walks in the back door to take D.J. to Wine Country, she becomes nervous and leaves to retrieve her Pashmina. Steve pulled some strings to score a table at The French Laundry. Stephanie convinces Steve - as she did with D.J. - that this date is the most important of his life. Steve now totally paralysed with fear, will treat the date with the import it deserves. D.J. and Steve get stuck in a traffic jam and they nervously make small talk. Out of boredom, Steve turn the radio on and comes across a trivia quiz on KPIL, where the first caller to answer 20 questions in a row wins a Three Tenors tote bag. Question 1 - What item of clothing was named after its Scottish inventor? Steve answers correctly with The Macintosh. D.J. calls the station on his behalf. Question 2 - What is the more popular name for the painting La Gioconda? Steve answers correctly again with The Mona Lisa. Question 3 - Who said, "I think, therefore I am"? Steve answers correctly with Rene Descartes. After answering 19 questions in a row, Steve only has one more to win. Final question - Name the spacecraft that set off for Jupiter in 1972. Neither Steve nor D.J. knows the answer so D.J. calls Max and gives into his demand of staying up an hour later to live-tweet Blue Bloods. Max informs them that the answer is Pioneer Ten. During D.J. and Steve's Musical Number, Steve pulls his hamstring. D.J. and Steve sit on the his car looking at the moon above the Golden Gate Bridge eating burgers and drinking Fanta, finally relaxed around each other again. Ghosted Fernando congratulates Steve on his and D.J.'s two-week-iversary. When Steve mentions he doesn't really have anything planned to give D.J., Fernando slaps the coffee out of Steve's hand and grabs his banana and throws it away. Fernando convinces Steve that the two-week-iversary sets the tone for every 'iversary' afterwards so Steve must show D.J. how much she means to him. Steve brings D.J. a large teddy-bear and a bouquet of flowers, he wishes he could stay but it's Hammertoe day at the clinic so he must get back to work. D.J. texts Steve who comes right over. She presents him with a sandwich. Fernando, Max and Tommy bring in a 14-foot party sub - one foot for every day they've been dating since Steve quit his dream job with the Lakers. After D.J., Tommy and Max take the giant sub to the kitchen to cut up, Fernando persuades Steve that a 14-foot party sub outdoes his gift of flowers and a boring big bear. When D.J. arrives home after a 45 minute spin class her living room has been transformed by Fernando and Steve into an obstacle course based on American Ninja Warrior. Fernando plays MC, Steve co-host while Jackson, Max and Tommy cheer D.J. on through the course. Fernando got Steve into a deep, loving fiercely competitive relationship, but Steve has had enough of outdoing D.J. with extravagant gifts. He tells D.J. it's gotten way out of hand, that he let Steve get in his head just like she let Kimmy in hers. Steve wants to celebrate their relationship the way they want and not the way other people want them to. Steve has one little thing he thought of before Fernando got the whole bigger is better business in his head. Steve gives D.J. the first note she ever passed him in high school. No Escape At Escape Room, their host Lord Nigel Pennywhistle welcomes D.J., Steve and Matt to his personal library and explains the rules of the game. When D.J. suggest they split up into teams, Steve initially wants to be with Matt until D.J. gives him the stink-eye. Steve goes with D.J. and Matt with his new girlfriend, Gia Mahan. D.J. and Steve find a cryptic cipher puzzle. D.J. rips the head off the wise owl and starts pulling out it's stuffing until Steve finds a plaque the reads "Please don't touch the owl". When D.J. tells Steve he's not a real doctor, he get's upset because she's taking her frustration with Gia out on him. Steve suggest they work on their own for a while. When Steve finds a metal dish he casually tosses it to Matt who joins it together with a metal piece he and Gia found earlier to construct a key. Once Matt and Gia get the door open Lord Nigel congratulates all of them and takes their photo. Later at home when Steve arrives, D.J. apologises for saying his not a real doctor. Angels' Night Out When D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy plan a girls night out on a 70's cruise and dress up as Charlie's Angels, Steve calls acting as Charlie. Steve gives the girls a mission; to have a good time but not too good of a time and to be home by eleven. Perfect Sons Steve sees Fernando put up an Argentinian flag outside the Tanner house. Steve offers to teach Jackson how to drive when D.J. admits she is anxious over trying to teach him herself. Steve wants some one-on-one time with Jackson. Steve hasn't had a chance to hang out with Jackson since he got back from Los Angeles. Jackson was doing great until Steve's car broke down. Steve pops the hood to try and figure out the problem. The only thing Steve knows how to do with a car engine is cook a tri-tip. His dad who learned it in the army, taught him when Steve was a kid. After two hours of Steve trying to fix the car, Jackson texts Matt for help. But when Matt's idea doesn't work Steve asks Matt to step aside, he tightens the battery connection and the engine starts. To celebrate Steve is going to cook steaks on the engine while teaching Jackson how to drive. Jackson thinks Steve is amazing. Steve dips and kisses D.J. before leaving without saying a word. Golden-Toe Fuller When Steve examines Jackson foot, he thinks it's probably just a bruised muscle. The x-rays he took earlier didn't show any fracture. Steve diagnosis means Jackson needs rest and to keep his foot elevated and it could be fine by game time. When it comes to low-impact soft-tissue injuries it all depends on how Jackson's medical malleolus reacts to elevation and ice. If Jackson isn't better soon, Steve wants to do an MRI. When Jackson reveals he has been faking his injury the whole time to his mother and Steve, Steve tells Jackson he has a talent and he owes it to himself to see how far that talent can take him. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Steve, Jimmy, Pamela and Cosmo are in attendance at the gender reveal party when Jesse arrives with Ben. It's Always Open D.J. invites Steve to watch Stephanie's dodge-ball match. The Prom D.J., Steve and Cosmo did a full sweep of Bayview High School gym before the prom. Cosmo got the last maple bar now he and Steve aren't speaking. While at the prom Steve wants to have fun like the last prom he and D.J. attended. Steve regrets that he and D.J. never got to dance to their song "(Everything I do) I do it for you". Steve requests the DJ play Bryan Adams, but he refuses. Steve was hoping that the night could signify kind of a redo. Being back at prom is triggering some feelings about the last prom D.J. and Steve attended where afterwards Steve went back to college and they didn't see each other for 25 years. D.J. doesn't want to lose Steve again. While they kiss, Gia blows her whistle and tells them there's no kissing on the dance-floor. Back at home, D.J. and Steve eat bowls of chilli made by Fernando and Joey. Steve plays "(Everything I do) I do it for you" from his phone and he and D.J. finally get to dance to their song. Opening Night D.J. calls Steve, who's at the airport two hours away, to tell him that Kimmy's in labour. |-|Season 5a= Welcome Home, Baby to be Named Later D.J., Steve, Jackson, Ramona, and Max wait for Stephanie and Jimmy to arrive home from the hospital with their daughter. When Ramona notices someone coming they all gather around the front door ready to welcome the new baby home, when Danny walks in. D.J. hears a car approach so everyone gathers around the front door again when Kimmy and Fernando arrive. Steve hears another car so everyone gathers around the door once more when Stephanie and Jimmy walk in with the newest member of the family. While eating lunch with Steve, D.J. watches video feed on her phone of Melissa taking care of the baby. Steve is worried about D.J. after she pulls a sting on the doula. Steve understands D.J. is feeling displaced and reminds her Stephanie needs to do things her own way. When Stephanie emerges from her bedroom screaming into her pillow and catches D.J. hiding her phone, D.J. tries to cover by saying she's calling Steve, who is standing directly behind her. Danny, D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Steve, Jimmy, and the baby attend the baby-naming party. Stephanie explains that everyone in the room holds a special place in her and Jimmy's hearts. But none more so than the person that they've named their baby after. Stephanie introduces her daughter Danielle or Dani Tanner as they like to call her. But her father is not the only person Stephanie has looked up to her entire life. Dani's middle name is Jo. Steve thinks he'll be named the baby's foot doctor. Stephanie names Kimmy as Dani's godmother. Hale's Kitchen It's Steve's turn to determine where he and D.J. should go for their date. Steve decides to take D.J. to an Advanced French Cooking for Couples class at the Cooking School. After their teacher Monsieur Guy welcomes the class, the lesson starts by breaking down a chicken. D.J. is shocked when Steve chops up a chicken in 20 seconds. After his divorce Steve needed a hobby... and dinner, so he started French cooking school. Guy tells the class Steve has a perfect chicken. Guy announces that for the final course they're going to have a little fun. A competition between the three couples to make a multi-tiered Napoleon. The winning couple will receive the ultimate prize, a certificate for another class with Guy. D.J. wants Steve to smack talk their class rivals Gloria Feinstein and Irvin Feinstein in French. Instead, while speaking French so D.J. doesn't understand, Steve tells the Feinsteins "I'm sure you're both super nice people but I'm talking like this to impress my girlfriend. I'm really sorry, good luck". Steve asks D.J. for the red "thingamajig that does the whosy-whatsy to the stuff you keep in the cabinet next to the fridge". D.J. knows Steve requires a flour sieve and tosses one to him. With 30 seconds left in the cooking competition, D.J. notices how good the Feinstein's Napoleon looks. D.J. wants to add a statement berry to their Napoleon to make it stand out. Steve believes it looks pretty good the way it is. But "pretty good" is not good enough for D.J. As Guy counts down the final five seconds D.J. drops a berry on top which causes the Napoleon to collapse. D.J., Kimmy, Jackson, Tommy, Fernando, and Steve all attend a Renaissance Faire Stephanie has set-up for Max in the backyard. It even has a sword in the stone which Max pulls out as everyone cheers. Family Business When Steve has the day off, D.J. wants Steve to take Fernando and Jimmy to Uncle Monty’s Sandwich Emporium to fix their career problems. Uncle Monty brings their sandwiches to the table, Steve gets the 50-50. Uncle Monty tells them that the Sandwich Emporium is closing down at the end of the week because he's moving to Florida. After telling Stephanie and Kimmy they bought Uncle Monty’s Sandwich Emporium, Fernando and Jimmy leave the girls fuming to go and meet Steve, who is their investor, at the bank. The girls decide to go to Uncle Monty's to confront the guys. Steve explains that when the opportunity presented itself he got the chance to invest in a business with a couple of guys he likes. Steve discovered Uncle Monty's is not a typical sandwich shop. It's an established brand with loyal clientele. When he checked the books he found a gold mine and thinks they could even franchise the business. Steve thinks with the amount of money he's going to spend on sandwiches the place will make a killing. D.J. discovers she really likes the sandwiches and jokes as to why Steve didn't buy Uncle Monty's sooner. Moms' Night Out Steve, Fernando, and Matt have a dudes night in while D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, and Gia have a moms' night out. Fernando, Steve, Max, and Tommy celebrate Matt getting married to Gia with juice boxes. Max reminds Steve their show is on. When D.J.'s not around Steve and Max watch Real Housewives. It's violent, disturbing, and a little vulgar. Matt thinks he's supposed to be Rocki's dad, but Steve explains that she only needs to know he's not an enemy. Steve is lying on the couch with Dani on his chest when the girls arrive home. Stephanie takes Dani from him. Steve wants to hear all about D.J.'s night. Ready Player Fuller As Jackson starts to talk to D.J. through an online game not knowing it's her, Steve walks in. He listens as D.J. puts on a gruff voice as she tries to sound like a teenage boy. After she turns the game off she turns to find Steve standing behind her. She explains she is only pretending to be a 16 year old boy to get Jackson to communicate with her on a deeper level. Steve arrives at Uncle Monty’s Sandwich Emporium to help with the grand reopening. In all the chaos Steve forgot they offered a Groupon for opening day. Steve tells the Uncle Monty's suppliers that Jimmy is in trouble and that they were needed at the shop. So Steve picks them up and surprises everyone with the ingredients that they desperately require. The Mayor's Bird D.J. is ready for a date with Steve when Matt barges in to talk about work. D.J. asks Steve to wait while she helps Matt with the Mayors bird, Horatio Hornbill. Steve wants to stay clear of Gibbler Game Night. He keeps busy by fixing things around the house. While waiting for D.J. to return, Steve wanders down to Stephanie's room. Stephanie tries to figure out her next carer move. Steve explains that Stephanie can still be a great mom and be artistically fulfilled. As Stephanie sings The Wish to Dani, Steve overhears. Steve loves the song and suggests she should record it. D.J. texts Steve for help at the Mayor's mansion. When he arrives Cunningham announces him. When Matt goes for a chest bump with Steve, Matt misses. Steve made dinner for them while D.J. was working because they missed their reservation. Steve still wanted to give her a special evening. Kimmy interrupts needing two more people for Twister, warning them that Fernando is shirtless. D.J. lets her know they'll be right in but her and Steve leave out the back door to avoid Gibbler Game Night. DJ's Amazing 40th Birthday Race Steve brings D.J. flowers and a competition for her birthday. Steve has planned a girls vs guys Amazing Race themed game called "D.J.'s Amazing Race: Birthday Edition" for D.J.'s 40th birthday. The race is set to begin and end at the house. When D.J. makes it to the end, Steve has a surprise that's gonna make her love him forever. On the girls team is D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy. The guys team comprises of Fernando, Jimmy, and Matt. Steve who is acting as host hands envelopes containing the first clue to each team. On Steve's signal, each team opens up their envelope and begin racing. Steve has set up D.J.'s party in the back yard, including a stage. He thanks Gia and Janet for their help with D.J.'s Amazing Race: Birthday Edition. The girls are the first team to arrive. They give their sandwich to Steve who measures it with a Brannock device. Steve advises the girls are an eighth of an inch short of one-foot. Steve tells them they have to go back to Uncle Monty's to complete the task. Instead of going all the way back, Kimmy pulls bologna out of her bra and puts it on the sandwich. Steve re-measures and congratulates them. The girls are the winners of the Amazing Race. Steve gathers everyone around. He has loved D.J. from the first day he laid eyes on her. Nothing brings him more happiness than seeing her happy. Believing Steve is about to propose Stephanie gets her phone out to record the happy moment. Steve wanted to make D.J.'s 40th birthday a really special day and give her something that she'd always remember. Steve gets down on one knee and... ties his shoe. Steve pulls a draw-string to make the curtain fall from in front of the stage to reveal "Your Kids on the Block". Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, and Cosmo are on the stage. They dance and lip-sync to Fool me Once. Steve takes D.J. outside at nighttime for one more surprise. Steve removes a sheet to reveal a telescope that D.J. must look through to see the real gift. D.J. looks at the bright star in the center of a cluster of stars that is now officially known as Steejay. So no matter what happens on Earth that star will be there forever, like Steve's love for D.J. Five Dates with Kimmy Gibbler Ramona thinks that Ethan and Rocki have some sort of secret past that she and Jackson don't know about. So they go to the most conniving, sneaky, snooping person they know, Max, to discover the secret. Max works with a quirky rag-tag team of crime fighters comprising of Steve and Tommy. The only reason Steve is there, is to drive Max where ever he needs to go. Steve drives Max to Uncle Monty's to do detective work on Ethan and Rocki. Max spots their suspect, Ethan. Steve grabs a sandwich while Max talks to Ethan. Max inquires as to how Ethan knows Rocki. Ethan claims he's never seen her before they meet at the house earlier. Ethan makes a quick getaway. Steve explains how he knows Ethan was lying. Ethan looked up to the left and repeated the question. Max gathers Jackson, Ramona, Rocki, and Ethan to tell them what he and his partner Steve discovered. Max admits it was a tough investigation. Max reveals that Ethan and Rocki used to play Dungeons and Dragons together. Steve doesn't know why he took the day off to hang out with them and he wants to go home. A Modest Proposal When Let's Get Married starts playing a flash mob emerges on the street. D.J., Stephanie, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Jimmy, Cosmo, Matt, Rocki, Ethan are joined by back-up dances for the big proposal. Fernando removes Kimmy's cast and she gets up and starts dancing. D.J. is confused, this is not what they practised. Jesse and Joey tango up to D.J. together. Danny tells D.J. he had to be there for her big moment. With D.J. still confused, the dancing stops and Jesse plays soft music on his guitar. Steve comes walking through the crowd and asks Danny for his blessing. Steve get's down on one knee in front of everyone and says: "Donna Jo Margaret Tanner Fuller, we first met 27 years ago, and my life has never been the same. The good times with you were some of the best of my whole life. I don't know how we lost each other, but somehow we found each other again. Life pulled us apart once. I never want that to happen again. I never want to miss another moment with you and Jackson and Max and Tommy. You're the last thing I think about when I fall asleep at night. And I would be the happiest man in the world if yours was the first face I see when I wake up every morning. D.J. will you marry me?" To which D.J. responds "Yes. Yes. A million times yes". Steve places the ring on D.J.'s finger. |-|Season 5b= If the Suit Fits Three Weddings and a Musical Cold Turkey College Tours Basic Training Be Yourself, Free Yourself The Nearlywed Game Something Borrowed Our Very Last Show, Again Trivia * Was the 'Bay Area Podiatrist of the Year' in 2012 * He mistakenly calls CJ, D.J. all the time. * He can speak French and Klingon * Max scares him - he thinks Max can wish him into a cornfield * Keeps liquorice in his shoes * Follows Horatio Hornbill on Twitter * His favourite joke: Q. What's in a Honeymoon salad? A. Lettuce alone Galleries * Images featuring Steve Hale * Steve Hale Season 1 Image Gallery * Steve Hale Season 2 Image Gallery * Steve Hale Season 3 Image Gallery * Steve Hale Season 4 Image Gallery * Steve Hale Season 5 Image Gallery * Steve Hale Full House Image Gallery * Steve Hale Miscellaneous Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Images Category:Recurring Characters Category:Returning Full House Characters Category:Season 1 Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Series Regular Category:Season 2 Series Regular Category:Season 3 Series Regular Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Recurring Characters Category:Season 4 Series Regular Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 Series Regular